1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device having a so-called direct-type backlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to a liquid crystal display device, along with a demand for large-sizing of a liquid crystal display panel, as a backlight, a so-called direct-type backlight which can make a planar light source uniform has been used.
The backlight is constituted of a plurality of rod-shaped light sources formed of, for example, fluorescent lamps which are arranged parallel to each other in plane which faces the liquid crystal display panel in an opposed manner, a frame which supports these rod-shaped light sources, and a reflection sheet which is arranged on a surface of the frame which supports the rod-shaped light sources.
In such a case, for preventing the heat generated by the rod-shaped light sources from being stored in the inside of the liquid crystal display device, it is necessary to radiate the generated heat to the outside of the liquid crystal display device.
For example, semiconductor devices for driving respective pixels of a liquid crystal display panel are incorporated in the inside of the liquid crystal display device. Such radiation of heat is necessary for avoiding the deterioration of properties of the semiconductor device by heat.
In view of the above-mentioned circumstance, there has been known a liquid crystal display device which arranges a heat radiation means having heat radiation fins on a surface of the above-mentioned frame of the backlight on a side opposite to the liquid crystal display panel. A liquid crystal display device having such a constitution is disclosed in JP-A-2005-84270, for example.